Twins-The Double Acting Potion
by elel88
Summary: Well umm... I am so bad at titles... What happens when 2 unfinished double-acting potions, wizard blood, and Hermione meet? Complications can arise and things may not be what they seem. Probaly more action in the next chapter, more revealing of what happe


An: I'm putting this in chapters; this new thing is odd... 

Chapter 1 

Everyone crowded into Snape's dungeons for double potions with the Slytherins. Everyone was shivering and rubbing their arms, all except Draco Malfoy who was looking smug in a black leather jacket trimmed with silver. Ron glared at him and sat down. Professor Snape stood up in front of the class looking more annoyed than usual. 

"Today, we are going to experiment with combining potions." he glared around at everyone as if daring them to say something. "Who tell me what happens when you combine 2 potions?" 

Hermione's hand shot up in the air but he ignored it. 

"Five points off Gryffindor for not having any volunteers." Snape looked slightly happier."When you combine two potions, the resulting mixture forms what is called a double-acting potion. However, you must be very careful when you do this. Wrong combinations can lead to some, shall we say, undesired effects when taken." he emphasized this staring at Neville pointedly. "Potter and Malfoy, you work together. Granger and Longbottom, Parkinson and Weasley, Patil and Brown, you work together." 

Harry and Draco edged toward each other with great difficulty as if something was holding them back. Over with Neville, hermione was repeating exasperatedly that no, you couldn't combine the shrinking and enlarging potions. Apparently, these were the only potions he could make without melting the cauldron. 

After everything had settled down and everyone had settled on a potion combination, people started assembling their ingredients. Draco kept "missing" when he was chopping the roots and "accidentally" cut Harry's hand. Snape refused to send him to the hospital wing claiming, "It isn't serious enough." Unfortunately, his hand bled a little into the potion and it turned a nasty yellow color. Then Draco knocked the cauldron into Harry's direction just as Hermione had rushed over to check on Harry's hand. (She was just using it as an excuse to escape from Neville) The uncompleted double-acting potion toppled over and spilled onto her instead. 

"Oops," said Draco simply. "Sorry. " he added without any real feeling in his voice. 

Snape looked in their direction and asked sharply what two potions they had been combining. 

"Wart and a mild sleeping drought." Draco provided helpfully. 

"Did you put in the beatle eyes and powdered dragon scales in yet?" he asked anxiously. Draco stared. Why would he be worried about the Mudblood? he decided it would be best if he answered truthfully. 

"Not the beatle eyes." 

Snape seemed to be thinking about this. Neville ran over lugging the cauldron and said breathlessly 

"It's not thickening, Hermione!" He slipped, lost his balance and the contents spilled over her head. Snape spun around, his face crimson with fury. 

"Boy, what was in that potion?" he demanded. Neville immediately broke down. 

"A-a-a sh-sh-rinking potion a-a-nd and a cold p-p-potion" he stuttered miserably. "Class is dismissed. Malfoy, take Granger to the hospital wing and explain to Madam Pomfrey what happened." 

Everyone stared in shock. Parvati was holding a handful of crushed garlic in her hand and it was slowly spilling down her front but she didn't notice. Snape was dismissing the class? He was having Malfoy escort her? He wasn't using the opportunity to take 20 points off Gryffindor? It was unheard of. 

They all filed out of the room whispering excitedly. 

"What do you think happened?" asked Ron. 

"I dunno. Malfoy, that git, he cut my hand and it bled into the potion. Then he knocked the cauldron over just as hermione was with me. Then Neville spilled his potion and that's all I know. Snape was uncharacteristically concerned though." Harry replied. 

~in the hospital wing~ 

Hermione was having a dream. She was wearing a fluffy pink pair of slippers, a silky pink skirt, pink blouse with little pink hearts all over it, and a pink headband. She felt like screaming. In the dream, she was at the the Yule Ball, Viktor was dancing with her again but he was frowning at her outfit. 

"Vell, you must like pink, Herm-own-ninny." 

She tried to say that no, she didn't like pink but she was powerless over what she said. 

"Thank you." her mouth said. 

Then the scenes changed. She was wearing a very expensive looking pair of leather pants. On top she was wearing a leather tank top. Over that she was wearing a fitted leather jacket and leather boots with heels. Again she felt like screaming. So she did. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Then an odd sensation came over her, as if she was floating. She saw her heart ripped in two but for some reason she wasn't in any pain. Just that feeling that she was floating. floating floating floating And that was when she sensed something was wrong. ~dinner~ 

Harry spooned pot roast onto his plate but his mind wasn't on his food. it was on the incident at potions. 

"Harry! Watch out! The pot roast is spilling onto the table!" Ron grabbed the plate and pulled it out of Harry's grasp. 

"Ron, do you know what happens when wizard bood, four incomplete double-acting potions, and Hermione meet?" 

"No idea." Harry pushed his plate away. 

"I'm not hungry. If you want me, I'll be in the library." 

"But that's Hermione's place to be! Play some chess with me!" (I'm a poet and I don't even know it) 

"Ron, Hermione is in the hospital wing. We don't know what is going to happen to her. And all you do is ask me to play chess?" Harry said tightly. 

"Touchy, touchy... " Ron mumbled crushing a piece of potato shaped like Malfoy's head under his fork. "Touchy." he muttered again eating it. 

~Hermione~ 

Hermione woke up groggily in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey hurried over. 

"Are you all right dear?" 

Hermione didn't know how to answer this. No she wasn't all right. Who would be after dreaming you were wearing leather boots? She shuddered. 

Madam Pomfrey took this as a cue to bring a new stack of blankets and a pepperup potion. 

She didn't make any move to stop her and just suffered through her treatment instead. 

She felt oddly... light. As if she was slightly dizzy and disoreinted. 

What were these the symptoms of? She focused her mind on the books she had read. She felt as if she should know this. 

Chapter 2 

~library~ 

Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and started on a new book. His invisibility cloak was sticking uncomfortably to his back and his eyes felt dry, sore, and achy. The tall stack of books seemed to mock him. 

You won't find out 

You won't find out 

You won't find out 

Find out what? Harry thought irritably. For all I know Hermione could be perfectly fine. He started flipping through the pages of a slim navy blue book called,"Potion Irregularities". He stifled yet another yawn looking at pictures of what nasty things a imperfect potion could do to the skin, lips and in some rare cases, personality and body. 

"Nope, nothing in here," he said to himself, just narrowly missing a section called Double Acting Potions. 

~Hermione~ 

Hermione felt like she was trapped in a dream. She had skipped happily back to the common room after Madam Pomfrey declared her fine. She said, "Bezzleblett" to the Fat Lady and peeked into the common room picturing how happy Harry and Ron would be. Then she froze. There, sitting next to Ron and chattering happily was a girl with bushy brown hair. A girl who looked impossibly like her. She pressed her back against the wall and tried to calm herself down. 

She peeked around the wall again and tried to convince herself she wasn't dreaming... There she still was. A girl with bushy brown hair and eyes. She ran out of the common room, out the secret passageway Harry had found in their fifth year and kept on running, unaware she was headed in the direction of the forbidden forest. 

~Draco~ 

Pansy was perched on his chair, chattering brightly about her family. 

"Well, you know, my father works at the ministry in the Rules and Enforcement department," Pansy stopped to giggle in a girlish way and tucked a strand of her limp, lifeless yellow-grey hair around her ear."I think his secretary fancies him." she giggled again. 

Draco felt like throwing her out the window. Too bad she's so *heavy* he thought. Too bad I'd get in trouble with Father if I did. 

"Pansy, could you get my jacket?" he asked vaguely, turning his head away toward the window. The sight of her made him want to retch. "I'm a bit cold, you know." 

"Oh of course, Draco!" you looked delighted at making herself useful. "Where is it?" 

"Umm..." he said thinking fast. "On the corridor, next to the girls bathroom with a picture hanging over it. Ther's a secret closet there." 

In reality, there was no closet. But Pansy, her usual not-so-bright self didn't consider this. She skipped happily off to find the so-called closet. Draco sighed in relief. She was finally gone. 

He put on his invisiblity cloak his father had sent him for Christmas and went to the girls bathroom snickering quietly at Pansy who was looking thuroughly befuddled. He stopped in front of the sink handle and hissed in something incomprehensible, "Open." 

~Ron~ 

"Hermione, are you okay?" 

She gave him a coated, sugary sweet smile. 

"Is there something wrong, Ron?" 

He couldn't put his finger on it. She was Hermione. Same hair, eyes face, and voice, but there was something different. Something inexplainable. 

"Oh, nothing. You just seem- different somehow," his voice trailed off in embarassment. "It's nothing." 

"Oh, I'll leave you alone. Er- I'm going to study." She jumped of the chair and disappeared into the girl's dorm. 

She said study, he thought. That's just like Hermione. He frowned. When she said study, she always said it with vigor and excitement. The way Harry said it before they were going to pull some sort of nasty trick on the Slytherins. 

He frowned again. This time she said it with some sort of dutiful feeling. Not at all Hermione-ish. Did the potion have anything to do with it? Should he bother Harry? He pictured the conversation: 

"Harry, I want to talk to you." 

"What Ron?" 

"It's about Hermione. When she said the word study, she didn't seem 110% percent excited about." 

Harry would look dubious. "Anything else?" 

"Um, yeah. She smiled weird." 

"Ron, have you been eating too many cockroach clusters? I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey for a calming drought." 

"Umm.. Okay Harry. Have a nice day!" 

Ron shook his head. No that would sound too stupid. He decided until Hermione did something so un-Hermione-ish like failing a test, he wouldn't bother Harry. He put on his clashing bright orange and yellow pajamas on and went to bed. 

~Hermione"2"~ (this is written first person instead of third person. Works better) 

I felt like laughing at those fools. They didn't have a clue what was going on. They didn't know goody little two shoes Hermione was somewhere lost in the Forbidden forest. They didn't know anything at all. I said I was going to study so they wouldn't suspect anything. That girl had no life. Studying? Give me a break! 

Lavender was sitting on her bed apparently gossiping about something like, "Seamus is going out with so-and-so who actually likes so-and-so." What a ditz. I would make sure to dispose of her. 

Once had the the Lord's permission of course. 

~Snapie, lovely Snapie~ ::looks sarcastic:: (yet another first person) 

I ran my fingers through my hair. Darn. Why did I have to do double acting potions? Why did I put the Potter with Draco? For the satisfaction of seeing him squirm? I was more a fool than I thought. More a fool than when I joined the Dark Lord's League and became a death eater. Who knew the consequences Granger would suffer? Why was i worrying about her anyway? 

Why was I refering to him as You-know-who, He-who-must-not-be-named, and the dark lord? Was I another one of those cowards who I despised so much? Why didn't I say the name? 

"VOLDERMORT!" I screamed. "I said his name, did you hear me?" 

"VOLDERMORT!" 

A chilling death-like voice sounded. 

"Yes, Severus?" 

I spun around. 

Chapter 3 

A chilling death like voice sounded. 

"Yes, Severus?" 

I spun around. 

"Voldermort," I breathed. 

~Hermione"1"~ 

She ran, and ran, and ran until all breath was lost. She pulled long breaths of air. her lungs felt like they were on fire. It seemed to ache everywhere and anywhere, her legs felt rubbery as she collapsed on the ground. The cool, green moss diverted her attention. Where am I? she thought. Tall trees towered overhead and the thick, dense, brush made it nearly dark. Last she was remembered, she had seen that girl talking to Ron. 

That girl. She looked liked me. 

She pinched herself. it hurt. She jumped up and down, beating the moss to bits, dirt flying everywhere. she started to slash at the strees with such vigor it frightened her. She felt as if she had all the energy in the world. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a oddly familiar voice. 

"Why not? I'm lost in the woods, Ron is talkng to a girl that looks exactly like me but is not me and cannot be me because I am me and me is here and she i don't idon't know but i am me and i am me because I'm not dreaming and I know I'm me, tell me I'm not dreaming," Hermione broke down. 

"You're not dreaming, you are Hermione Granger, but you are in a sense not here because I can see you are the unfortunate victim of the rare effect of a rare type of polyjuice potion." The stranger smiled. "Lets see, the last time it was made was around 1124 when Coundries Aredella accidently combined her wolf's blood with unicorn horn and wolbane. Of course, there were a few other factors as well but I won't get into the technical details." 

"Who are you?" She just stared. 

"Oh pity, you don't recognize me? Pleased to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin. And you?" 

~Harry~ 

"Hermione!" 

There was nothing more to be said. Ther she was, Hermione in every sense of word. He rushed toward her nearly knocking her over onto the plate of kippers. 

"Hermione!" 

"Harry, calm down." Hermione looked around nervously. Half of the Great hall was staring with there forks halfway to their mouths. "Er- why don't you sit down first?" 

He sat down. 

"Hermione." he said again, awed. 

"Uh, yes?" she replied hoping he would snap out of it. 

"Hermione." 

Ron tried some tact. 

"Harry, you are in the Great Hall. You are Harry Potter. Hermione is okay. You eat breakfast. You chew breakfast. You swallow breakfast." Ron demonstrated, though accidently messing up on the "swallow" step and winding up coughing and sputtering into Seamus' lap. 

"You git!" he cried. "These are my extra lucky pajamas!" He jumped up frantically brushing off Ron's chewed up kippers. "You git!" 

"Hermione." Harry just stared at her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. 

"HERMIONE!!" Harry cried again. "I thought you were hurt or something happened, or..." he started to blubber. 

"Harry, I'm fine. Look at me, do you see anything wrong?" 

A sudden famaliar pain filled his scar with a white-hot pain, a pain that was hard to imagine. All he remembered before he fell unconcious was Hermione's face looking oddly triumphant and the wavering voice of Ron saying, "Harry, are you all right?" 

~Draco~ 

Pansy. 

She filled me with something worse than hate. There, the fool was, clinging to my every word, was her next to me, her atrocious mouth holding in a mouthful of breakfast from bulging out. That annoying giggling. 

Yesterday, when I used my secret abilities as a parseltounge to open the chamber of secrets for my own private use, I plotted her death, a cruel death. Among others. Father was sure not to find out. Father had never been too bright and even less so after the Lord brainwashed him. Even less so. But mother, oh mother was sharp enough to figure it out. Mother was the one who always did. Mother was the one who figured out which naughty boy had stained her new robes. Mother was the one who always figured out who had stole the last 3 choclate frogs. Mother could figure it out. 

But what could she do about it? That was the question that no one could answer. What could mother do about it? 

"Draco," Pansy cooed again, the foul creature. "You have crumbs on your mouth." She picked up her napkin and wiped them off. Or rather tried to. 

"Get off of me you stupid *curse*!!" I jumped up and slapped her across the face. I knew it hurt. 

"Dracooooo," she whimpered, on the ground, clutching her cheek which was a blotchy crimson color. "Why'd you that?" 

I was going to answer but a sudden scream from the Gryffindor table cut me short. On the ground, was Harry Potter, clutching his forehead as if it was on fire. 

~Hermione"2"~ 

Happiness. 

Pure bliss. 

The lord was back! 

I felt like dancing, but that would be too suspicious. I settled for hovering over Harry, pretending I was concerned. But some of my happiness leaked out. I hope Harry didn't see. He might think it odd. 

Harry was out cold. I magicked a strectcher too carry him to the hospital wing. I heard screams and cries of confusion behind me. 

Pure chaos. 

Professor Mcgonagall was running cown the corridor, hair and clothes disheveled. 

"Severus- Severus, he-he-he's d-d-dead." and with that, she too passed out. 

I made another strecher and lifted her onto it. Pure chaos. The lord had done well this time. No doubt he would be caling for a meeting soon with his allies. Which included me of course. I guided the stretchers holding professor and Harry to Madam Pomfrey who nearly fainted herself. On a hospital bed behind her, was Severus Snape, obviously dead. 

~Snape, before death~ 

"Yes it's me, Severus. Long time no see." he laughed again. "I think I shall finish you off too. After all, what's stopping me?" 

I pulled out my wand. "Petrificus totalus!" I shouted. My hand was shaking however and he darted the beam of blue light easily. 

"Naughty, naughty. Didn't your mother tell you never to fight with the Dark Lord?" he asked mockingly. 

"Crucio!" 

It hit me like it never had before. Even during the most strenous parts of my death-eater training hadn't been this painful. The very core of me was on fire. I heard someone scream. A yowling, catlike scream. I knew it was me. Voldermort realeased the curse. 

"Do you want me to do that again, Severus?" 

I sat gasping in the cold floor of the dungeon. i couldn't seem to speak at all. 

"Avada Kedavra!" a green flash of light and I knew all was over. 

Chapter 4 

~Hermione"1"~ 

I stand there shocked. 

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me," he says. 

"But-but- in our sixth year the Daily Prophet reported you were murdered by You-Know-Who and..." I trail off stunned. 

"Hermione, when are you going to learn you can't always trust newspapers?" he sighs."Voldermort almost killed me though." 

"How did you get away?" I ask. 

"Voldermort is now werewolf. After he tortured me, I began to transform but it wasn't a full moon." he laughs harshly. "I guess next time he tortures a werewolf he'll remember not to overdose on a Cruciatus curse." 

"You bit him?" 

"Yep. His blood was blue-back and foul tasting. Don't ever try biting Voldie's leg." 

I smile weakly. "After that?" 

"He disapparated." he suddenly looks very old. "And the ministry found me lying there, dead technically, I guess. But not truly dead." 

"Are you a ghost?" I ask suddenly frightened. 

"I have an odd condition. I'm what you might call a hybrid of three things." 

I prompt him. "And they are?" 

"Werewolf, ghost, and wizard." he sighs again. "I'm a ghost that's solid, can perform magic and turns into a werewolf during every full moon." he sounds bitter. "I'm pure freak." 

I sigh this time."You're not a freak, your just a bit unusual, that's all." 

"Right. And you expect me to believe that?" 

"Yes I do." I retort. "Anyway, where are we? I mean, I know we're in the Forbidden Forest and all but do you know how to get out?" 

He sighs again. "The ministry decided I was too dangerous to harm the precious ears of the public about so they threw me into here. They placed a Unremembrall charm on me so even if someone told me how to get out of here, I can't remember it. " he sighs yet again. "I've asked for the help of some centaurs but it seems they cursed me too. The centaur, Firenze, died when he said he would lead me out of this place. So I'm stuck here for a lifetime." 

"Can you apparate?" I ask. 

"No unfortunately. I wish I'd learned how to when I could. I've been wandering around for about a year now. It isn't to hard too find food if you know what's dangerous and what's not. I saw full-grown wereplant the other day." 

"Oh." I say dumbly. 

~Hermione"2"~ 

Things are happening too fast. And in a strange order. 

I count off everything that's happened in the last few days: Harry fainted because of his scar, Snape's dead, goody two shoes Hermione disappears, Voldemort enters Hogwarts... 

All of it makes me rather dizzy. And the Lord still hasn't contacted me or summoned me yet. Very strange. It makes me wonder if this is even the same person. I pull down the sleeve of my robe and trace my finger around the dark mark. It's beautiful in an ugly way with the skull and the snake seeming to jump out any second. I remember the day I got this only too clearly for I am not Hermione, I am just someone who happens to be trapped in her body. I am in a way her evil twin and in a way, not. It's all very confusing. 

~The Death Eater Ceremony~ 

"Are you sure?" he sounds as if he is mocking my bravery. 

"I am sure my lord," I answer hoping to get this over with. 

"Never call me your lord before you become one of us," 

"As you wish." by now my knees feel as if they are giving away. 

He suddenly grabs my arm and presses his wand tip onto the skin. It is agony, the searing pain spreads all over and I feel faint. My knees finally give away but he just continues to press the tip of the wand on to my arm without mercy. I cannot scream, I cannot move. 

And suddenly it is gone. He hands me a goblet full of something; a murky green blue color. 

"Drink." he orders and something slides down my throat. I am sick immediately. 

He hands me another goblet filled with the same substance. "Drink," he orders again. I know it is useless so I accept it and will myself to keep it down. 

When I swallow the last of it, he looks down on me slightly impressed. This time he hands me another drink. It is a fizzy pink color and tasted like muggle soda pop and something overwhelmingly sweet. 

"Look at me," and when I did I know what was in that cup. 

For it was a Love Potion. 

~Harry~ 

Harry woke up in the hospital wing very confused. 

*** 

"What happened?" I asked Madam Pomfrey who was folding sheets. 

"I don't know. Hermione told me that your scar hurt." she answered crisply 

"Snape..." I mutter. "There was something about Snape." 

She turns pale. "Professor Snape has died." 

"Oh," I say. Did I hear that right? "Oh. He's dead? As in dead?" I still can't believe it. Maybe my ears aren't working right. Maybe she said Professor Snap died. Who is Professor Snap anyway? "Who's Professor Snap?" I ask to be on the sure side. 

"Professor Snape, Harry. And yes, he's dead." She shudders and returns her attention to her sheets, meticulously folding them. 

Dead. That's odd. I don't remember Snape as dead. I must be having memory lapses. I don't particularly favor Snape but was I fantasizing that he was dead? Am I going crazy? 

"Madam Pomfrey, did you say Professor _Snape_ died? Dead, as in not living??" this is getting too weird. 

"YES HARRY! Professor Snape is dead!" she half shouts. "Don't ask me anything else or I'll personally tape you mouth shut!" 

"I just want to know one more thing!" I protest. "_Who killed him?_" 

At that, Madam Pomfrey turns a even paler color. "You don't want to know." 

"Yes I do," why is she being so secretive? After all, he couldn't have been killed, no he couldn't have, by-- 

"You-Know-Who." she finally whispers and all the sheets in her arms fall to the floor. 

"Voldemort?" No, she must be kidding, I decide. Does she look like she's kidding? My brain screams at me but I ignore it. He couldn't have, Hogwarts is too safe. 

"Don't say the name!" she screams again. "Don't say the name, don't say the name, don't say the name..." she looks rather sick. 

And finally the truth hits me through my thick skull. Voldemort has invaded Hogwarts. "Oh my god..." 

Professor Dumbledore appears at the door. His usual twinkle is gone from his eyes. "Harry." he says. "Just the person I wanted to talk to." 

"Yes?" I cannot keep the tremor out of my voice. I can't help it. I am scared. 

"Harry. Do you remember during your first year when you asked me why Voldemort wanted to kill you?" he asks gently. 

I search my mind. Suddenly, an image pops into my mind. Me, lying on the hospital bed, him in front of me and all the candy at my bedside table. "Yes." 

"Harry, I think now is the time to tell you." 

~Draco Malfoy~ 

Ah, Salazar, I think, sprawled across an armchair. How I wish I could be like you. 

I'm taking advantage of Pansy's absence as she's out cold in the corner of the room. I wonder why. Crabbe and Goyle are stuffing their ugly faces in the Great Hall so I'm all alone. 

Ah Potter, I think. How I wish I could feed you to a basilisk. 

Ah Lucius Malfoy, how brainwashed you are. 

Ah Pansy, you look so fetching in those rotten, moldy pink dress robes out cold. 

I think I am slightly insane. 

I decide to mount my Firebolt and take a little ride over the Forbidden Forest. I need some fresh air. Delicate health, pale skin, greed and nasty personalities always ran in the Malfoy family. I get my Invisibility Cloak. 

I have no trouble getting out and soon I am over the dense trees and Hogwarts is a small speck in the distance. I start to try some trick moves, and I almost fall off after a particularly bad double loop. I never had a incredibly large amount of Quidditch talent. Even more was the desire then to feed scarhead to a basilisk. 

I better get back to the castle. I don't want Dumbledore to stick his twisted nose where it doesn't belong. For sure they would find Pansy, discover I was missing and put the two and two together. Not that I care. 

I pointed my broom back in the direction of Hogwarts. Without warning, the Invisibility Cloak drops off my shoulders and drifts to the trees below. I curse and dive after it. 

I can no longer see it. I can only assume it is on the forest floor. 

I can see the silvery cloth more clearly now, I'm almost there, just have to grab it-- 

"What are you doing here?" 

~Pansy~ 

"Enervate." says a voice. I do not know who it is. Only that it is not Draco. 

Things slowly come into focus and I see Blaise's face in front of me. I am disappointed. Where is Draco? 

"Where is Draco?" I say out loud. 

He puts on a high voice. "Where's Draco? Where's Draco? Where's my lovely leetle Draco?" He bursts out laughing and half the common room does too. I can feel tears starting in my eyes. I run upstairs before I make even more of a fool of myself. I look dismally in my mirror. All the other girls have enchanted ones that say how beautiful or smart or charming they are. But no, Slytherin girls are never any of these things. 

Instead my mirror just says, "Don't give up," every time I stare into it. I once almost broke it out of sheer anger but remembered. Seven years of bad luck. That was all I needed. 

Why can't I be pretty? Maybe Draco would like me then. Maybe. 

"I wish I was pretty," I said holding the mirror. I saw my reflection change. My hair wash no longer limp but lustrous. It lengthened out and it lost it's gray. My face no longer looked like a pug. On the contrary, it was quite delicate and-- pretty. I gaped at the mirror in shock. 

"Well, how do you like it?" asked the mirror in an irritable voice. "What do you think?" 

"Are you a wishing mirror?" I ask. My mirror had never talked much before so I was quite surprised. 

"Of course I am! What do you think?" it said now downright cranky. 

I decided not to push my luck and kept my mouth shut. I stared into the mirror in awe. 

I had only the faintest flicker of my old self. I cleared my throat and said, "Hello, my name is Pansy Parkinson," my voice was rather wavery and watery but it was still the same. I flashed a nervous smile. My teeth had changed too. They had lost their yellow-brown tint and were very white and straight. My lips were full, smooth and perfectly formed. 

I stood up in a daze and without thinking stumbled into the Slytherin common room. Millicent Bulstrode walked over to me with an unpleasant leer on her face. When she saw me, she showed pure surprise. 

"Pansy! Is that you? What happened to your face?" she asked in a rare show of concern."You look so- different." 

"I don't know, I don't know," I mumbled. What was everyone else going to think? 

I'm leaving off there. Reviews are doubly appreciated. If you think I'm weird, TELL ME WHY! This took me sooo long. ::mutters:: must inprove typing skills, must improve typing skills.... 


End file.
